


All Our Wrath and Cutting Beauty / Вся наша ярость и опасная красота

by sverhanutaya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Death, Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s04e16 On the Head of a Pin, Fire, Gen, Horror, Mind Control, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Superpowers, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: [AU, берущая начало с середины серии 4х16 «На острие иглы». Открывающий диалог позаимствован из неё.] Сэм убил Аластара, но не до того, как тот успел припомнить Дину, в кого и во что тот превратился в Аду. Дин знает, Сэму под силу победить Лилит, и, с учётом обстоятельств, он лишь укрепляется в этой вере. Вместе они остановят Апокалипсис — неважно, сколько ради этого будет положено жизней и сколько крови пролито.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Our Wrath and Cutting Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/279814) by [monicawoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe), [quickreaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickreaver/pseuds/quickreaver). 



> Оригинал также лежит здесь:  
> http://monicawoe.livejournal.com/59986.html  
> А перевод здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4189799  
> *****  
> Обложки авторства Quickreaver (http://quickreaver.deviantart.com):  
> http://pics.livejournal.com/monicawoe/pic/00088k2f  
> http://orig01.deviantart.net/0891/f/2011/322/f/3/all_our_wrath_and_cutting_beauty_by_quickreaver-d4gm0us.jpg  
> Арты к главам прилагаются.  
> *****  
> ✒ P. S. Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

## ЧАСТЬ I

Дин посыпал солью клинок Руби.

— Когда ты впервые взял моё лезвие, когда впервые вонзил его в ту _визгливую_ сучку, была взломана первая печать, — произнёс Аластар.

— Ты лжёшь.

_— Ибо сказано, что первая печать будет снята, когда праведник прольёт кровь в Аду. Когда он не устоит, не устоит и печать._

Дин повернулся к Аластару спиной и, чеканя шаг, отошёл в сторону. Его взгляд метал искры.

— Нам надо было взломать первую печать прежде всех остальных. Фишки должны разложиться в заданном порядке. — Аластар откинул голову назад, возвёл взор кверху и продолжил: — Когда мы победим, тогда придёт Апокалипсис и сожжёт Землю дотла — тогда всё это будет благодаря тебе, Дин Винчестер. Верь мне, сын. В этом я не буду тебе лгать. Ибо это... — он перевёл взгляд влево, чтобы заметить, как из худой трубы капает вода аккурат на меловой контур демонской ловушки, — вопрос истинной веры.

— Нет, думаю ты не лжёшь, — задумчиво отозвался Дин, опуская веки. Он сделал поворот на сто восемьдесят, чтобы встретиться нос к носу с бесшумно подкравшимся демоном, и молниеносно всадил засоленный клинок тому в грудь, прямо промеж рёбер. Медленно провернул, приговаривая: — Просто полагаю, ты даже не представляешь, _насколько_ меня сломал.

Аластар задыхался от боли.

Дин усмехнулся, ощущая наплыв удовольствия, с кровью разносящийся по телу. Аластар допустил, будто мог бы воззвать в нём чувство вины и заставить страдать. Вот только то, что Дин проделывал прямо сейчас — болью вытравливал информацию из бывшего учителя, — было единственным, на чём он был сосредоточен. А вины с него достаточно. Уж в чём Дин действительно нуждался, так это слышать чужие мольбы снова и снова, и снова. Он провёл лезвием сверху вниз, дюйм за дюймом приближаясь к чужому сердцу и почти что с нежностью пронзая его.

Аластар издавал страдальческие, свистящие хрипы, но стоило ему поймать взгляд Дина, как он вдруг прекратил сражаться за кислород и чуть не рассмеялся.

_— Вот_ он ты, — Аластар расщедрился краснозубой улыбкой. — Я _знал,_ что ты всё ещё здесь. Всё, чего требовалось, это немножко _надавить._ — Он закашлялся, и скопившаяся кровь потекла из его рта. — Мне-то думалось, что я стану тем, кто вернёт тебя домой, но-... — он подавился вновь, и смех перешёл уже в ликование, — благодарить за это надо ангелов.

Дин в замешательстве отшагнул назад.

— До чего же _поэтично._ Я-то бесился с этих крылатых полудурков, гадящих в саду трудов моих, однако... — он послал Дину гордую ухмылку, — ты всё ещё _ты._ Они же попросту зарывают в землю твои таланты.

— Какого хрена ты-... — начал было Дин.

Но внезапно Аластар рванулся вперёд, схватил его за шею и шваркнул животом на каталку. Склянки и лотки с инструментами полетели к чёртовой матери, и лицо Дина с размаху познакомили с зеркальной металлической поверхностью.

Дин видел в отражении своё лицо и глаза — собственные _чёрные_ глаза — уставившиеся на себя самого.

Аластар долбил его головой столешницу ещё и ещё. Отдёргивал назад за волосы, выворачивая шею, и бил вновь. Дин сопротивлялся, силясь удержаться за тележку, но вместо этого лишь пропорол глубокую рану на предплечье о её острый угол.

Аластар использовал голову Дина в качестве отбойного молота в последний раз, и тот мешком завалился на пол: истекающий кровью и бессознательный.

В следующий момент в помещении материализовался Кастиэль и набросился на Аластара с клинком Руби: целился в сердце, но попал чуть ниже плеча.

— Почти, — прокомментировал демон, скалясь. — Похоже, сегодня Бог на моей стороне.

Кастиэль провернул лезвие в чужой груди, отчего Аластар скорчился в дикой гримасе, но смог вынуть клинок. Они сражались до тех пор, пока демон не отшвырнул ангела в стену, насадив на торчащий из неё железный крюк.

— Вы, небожители, словно тараканы. Мне действительно любопытно, как вас можно убить. Но увы, я могу лишь отправить тебя обратно на небеса.

Аластар уже начал читать заклинание, призванное изгнать ангела из своего весселя, когда невидимая сила рывком отбросила его в дальнюю стену.

Сэм двигался по направлению к нему с вытянутой рукой.

— Глупый дрессированный щенок, — прошипел Аластар.

— Кто убивает ангелов? Как они это делают? — отчеканил Сэм.

— И ты уверен, что я тебе скажу? — ощерился демон.

— Да, вполне. — Сэм стал медленно поворачивать руку, по чуть-чуть сдавливая противника внутри собственного вместилища. — Как демоны убивают ангелов?

— Я. Не. Знаю! — болезненно прорычал Аластар.

— Ну разумеется.

— Это не мы. Не наших рук дело, — в голосе демона чувствовалось напряжение. Он явно не ожидал, что человек окажется столь силён.

— Я тебе не верю. — Сэм намеревался в буквальном смысле выдавить истину из адова отродья. Он знал, что сможет. Сперва он вытянет её из его рта, а потом дарует медленную смерть.

— Лилит за этим не стоит. Уж поверь, не стала бы она размениваться на семерых ангелов. Она положила бы разом сотни, тысячи.

Сэм опустил руку, и Аластар постепенно перестал биться в агонии, но по-прежнему оставался пришпиленным к стене.

— Продолжай. Прогони меня в Ад, если сможешь.

— Я сильнее, чем кажется. Могу прикончить тебя прямо сейчас, — сказал Сэм, не скрывая гордого тона. Он вновь возвёл раскрытую пятерню, и Аластар, истошно вопя, замерцал как перегорающая лампочка, изничтожаемый изнутри. Сэм позволил потоку чистой энергии проходить сквозь себя и ощутил необыкновенное удовлетворение, видя, как порождение тьмы бьётся в предсмертных муках, расплёскивая свою ярость через край.

Кастиэль таращился на Сэма, ошарашенный, в то время как демон рвал глотку в агонии, покуда золотой свет терзал его сущность в клочья.

Аластар погибал слишком быстро. Он схватил воздух в последний раз, разрождаясь мученическим хрипом, и в следующий момент сила Сэма выжгла последнее, что от него осталось. Мёртвый, опустошённый сосуд бесполезно рухнул на пол.

Сэм бросил взгляд в сторону Кастиэля, затем нашёл брата, всё ещё лежащего без сознания. Сильно избитого, истекающего кровью от множества ран. Сэм примчался сюда так скоро, как только мог, но вышло недостаточно быстро.

 

***

  
Младший Винчестер нёс бессменную вахту у больничной койки брата, тупя взгляд на окружающую его мерно попискивающую аппаратуру и испытывая беспомощное разочарование. Не далее сегодняшнего дня он прикончил Аластара. В те минуты он ощущал такую мощь, как никогда прежде, но в данный момент был абсолютно бессилен помочь Дину. Чувствуя тяжесть окружающих стен на своих висках, он поднял взгляд, чтобы увидеть Кастиэля, замершего в проходе. Сэм завёлся быстрее, чем сумел взять себя в руки. Будь его воля, он бы сию секунду порвал ангела на клочки. Это была _его_ чёртова вина, что Дин сейчас валялся на чёртовой койке. Сэм увёл Кастиэля в коридор, где пригвоздил его к месту шалым взглядом.

— Пойди туда и вылечи его. Сотвори чудо. Ну же.

— Я не могу.

— Вы с Уриэлем втянули его в это-...

— Нет.

— ...дьявольский капкан — и тот сварганить не можете!

Глаза Кастиэля расширились.

— Я не понимаю, что произошло. Эта ловушка... должна была сработать. Мне жаль.

— Вся эта затея бессмысленна. Это ты понимаешь? Демоны не причастны к нападениям на ваших солдат — их убивает кто-то другой.

— Возможно, Аластар солгал.

— Нет, не солгал, — отрезал Сэм, после сразу развернулся и ушёл обратно в палату. Аластар не лгал, просто не мог лгать. Не тогда, когда неумолимая сила раздавливала его, словно фисташку. Сэм мог бы выжать из демонов всю подноготную, захоти он этого в действительности. Так много мог бы с ними проделать, если бы пожелал — но не стал. Ему просто хотелось убить их всех.

Сэм возвратился к молчаливому бдению у постели Дина, пытаясь не зацикливаться на ангелах с их бесполезностью. Мысли дрейфовали, то и дело приблуждая к Руби. Невзирая на то, что фиал с её кровью был спрятан в сумке, оставленной в багажнике Импалы, он каким-то образом чувствовал её запах с ноткой серы. Вновь возвращаясь к воспоминанию о том, с какой готовностью к Аластару пришла смерть, Сэм ощутил отголоски удовлетворения от совершённого: он отомстил за Дина. Отчасти, по крайней мере. Лилит следующая. Коль скоро у него оказалось достаточно сил, чтобы уничтожить Аластара, ему достанет их и для схватки с ней. Он не сомневался, что справится.

Сэм всматривался в лицо брата. Тот до сих пор не очнулся. Младший понимал, что для него сейчас необходимо отлежаться под врачебным присмотром. А что ещё оставалось, ведь ни один из пернатых лицемеров и пальцем не пошевелил бы, чтоб помочь. При мысли об этом поселившийся внутри гнев подогревался с новой силой. На поверку ангелы оказались не безобиднее демонов. Даже сказать, хуже них. Но быть может, это знание поможет Сэму стать только сильнее, чтобы суметь защитить Дина и от них тоже. Да, определённо.

Винчестер-младший встряхнул головой в попытке вернуть мышлению трезвость. Собственный разум ввёл его в какое-то неуютное состояние. Беспокойство за брата, фрустрация от собственного бессилия в сложившейся ситуации, эйфория от победы над высшим демоном и неутолимая жажда крови. Почему, собственно, он до сих пор ощущал её запах? Необъяснимо...

...И тогда его взгляд упал на перебинтованное предплечье брата. Перевязь почти насквозь пропиталась тёмно-красным. И в одночасье до Сэма дошло — больше никаких сомнений — почему он всё это время чуял демонскую кровь, сводящую его с ума.

_— Нет, Дин..._ — поражённым шёпотом обронил он. Задействовав на самое минимальное деление свой ментальный демонский радар, Сэм протянул к нему руку. И нащупал те же тёмные клубы нитей ярости и мощи, какие находил в бесчисленном множестве других демонов. Вот только теперь они были в его брате.  
Они _были_ его братом. Дин не одержим. Сэм научился распознавать человеческие души и демонские сущности. Он бы определил, будь это Руби или какой-то из демонов, с кем ему доводилось сталкиваться прежде, но _это_ совершенно определённо был его брат.

Внезапно Динова рука шевельнулась, выдернула кислородную трубку изо рта. Он сделал глубокий вздох, повернул голову и нашёл лицо Сэма полностью чёрными глазами.

— Эй, Сэмми.

Сэм должен был что-то ответить, но не мог выдавить ни звука.

— Полагаю, ты уже всё сообразил, — сказал Дин, улыбаясь. — Но вот скрываться до сих пор не умеешь, стоит поработать над этим. — Он склонил голову набок. — Хах. Ты выглядишь... иначе.

Сэм сглотнул.

— В самом деле?

Дин кивнул, а потом вдруг рассмеялся.

— Это пугает тебя, м? — он сознательно сомкнул веки, а когда раскрыл вновь, глаза уже были нормальными, человеческими, привычного оттенка травы. — Так лучше?

— Дин, я-...

— Сэм, даже _не вздумай_ извиняться за какую-нибудь хренотень, иначе я тебе втащу. — Дин выдернул иглу капельницы из сгиба локтя. — Ангелы поигрались нами, как чёртовыми шахматными фигурками, и меня это дерьмо уже порядком задолбало. — Он соскочил с койки и прошагал к стулу, где была аккуратно сложена его одежда.

Сэм машинально поднялся следом. Он чувствовал необходимость чем-то помочь, но ума не прилагал, чем именно.

— Мы сами покончим с Лилит. Ты и я.

Сэм кивнул. Он не собирался тянуть до последнего, прежде чем раскрыть Дину, что Руби также является одной из переменных их уравнения, потому что без неё... не стать бы Сэму таким сильным, как сейчас. Так же сюрреалистично, как было увидеть Дина с чёрными глазами, так же было и с неконтролируемым облегчением от того, что он всерьёз намеревался пережить предстоящую передрягу. Быть может, с учётом нынешних обстоятельств, Дин с большим пониманием отнёсся бы к затее Сэма, к тому, что он должен сделать. Возможно, каким-то хитросплетённым образом настоящее положение вещей оказалось наиболее удачным из всех вероятных.

До чего же сложны их жизни.

 

***

  
— Расскажи мне, как ты это сделал.

Сэм, вздрогнув, проснулся. Задремал, очевидно. Он и не подозревал, насколько был исчерпан последними событиями, до тех пор пока под привычное, мерное урчание Импалы не возобновился их путь.

— Как сделал что?

— Как убил Аластара. Ты помучил его сперва?

Сэм метнулся взглядом к Дину.

— Откуда ты узнал, что я-...

— Это единственное, что помогло бы тебе почувствовать себя лучше, когда ты дежурил возле моей кровати. Я не могу читать тебя — не в полном смысле — но _чел,_ ты же просто фонтанировал флюидами, когда мочил подонка. — Дин рассмеялся. — Я почти уверен, слышно тебя было в самом пекле.

Сэм ощутил странную смесь стыда и возмущения.

— Я убил его. После того, что он вытворил с тобой, Дин. Я сделал это.

Старший потянулся и потрепал брата по плечу.

— Разумеется ты. Просто я хотел бы быть рядом и видеть это. Он орал?

— Ага.

— Умолял тебя остановиться?

— Нет.

Дин хмыкнул.

— Слишком быстро он отмучился. Ну ничего, мы над этим поработаем.

Сэм, распахнув глаза, уставился на брата.

— Мы над этим поработаем? Хочешь сказать, ты вовсе не против того, что я делаю, что использую свою силу?

— Ты справился с Аластаром. Значит, справишься и с Лилит. Ты можешь остановить гребучий Апокалипсис — конечно, я всеми конечностями за.

Сэм согласно кивнул головой.

— Ладно, Дин, но ведь ты не знаешь всех нюансов моей силы. Чего мне стоило укрепиться в ней.

Дин выразительно изогнул бровь.

— Так просвети.

 

***

  
— Руби! — рявкнул Дин, с ноги распахивая входную дверь отельного номера. — Руби?!

— Да! Мы возьмём её с собой, но только до тех пор, пока не разделаемся с Лилит.

— Она тебе больше не нужна, Сэм.

— Разумеется, нужна, Дин. Я нуждаюсь в её крови-...

— Что — она последний демон на Земле?

— Нет, но-...

— Вот именно. Демонов кругом кишмя кишит. Не говоря уже о том, что у тебя вполне подходящий и всегда _готовый_ источник под рукой.

Сэм был настолько ошеломлён чужим неистовством, что торчал на одном месте как вкопанный.

Дин, метавшийся раненым зверем, стремительно срубил расстояние между ними, на ходу стряхнув с себя куртку.

— Это я о себе, если что. У тебя есть я, Сэм. Я помогу тебе с этим. Я тебя научу, будем вместе практиковаться, я дам тебе всё необходимое.

— Дин, нет, — возразил Сэм, стряхнув чёлку на глаза. — Я не могу-...

— Почему нет? Мне никакого вреда не будет. Теперь это тело может запросто вынести любые повреждения. Плюс к тому, я могу сливать кровь раз в неделю. Всего-то понадобится несколько гамбургеров и много питья.

— Дин...

Старший Винчестер замученно простонал.

— Мы противостоим Лилит! Вместе.

— Найдём иной способ. Руби может-...

— Клянусь, Сэм, когда увижу эту сучку снова, башку ей оторву. Считаешь, она правда тебе помогает?!

— _Уже_ помогла.

— Вот оно как. Сцеживает тебе немного крови, чтобы хватило — на сколько — на пару дней? Ну разумеется, она помогала тебе с Аластаром, но держу пари, от неё ни слуху ни духу уже несколько недель, я прав? А хочешь знать, почему?

Губы Сэма дрогнули в усмешке.

— Ну?

— Потому что она добивается того, чтоб ты зависел от _неё._ Она тебя использует, Сэм. Разуй глаза, она же явно что-то мутит.

Сэм покачал головой.

— Откуда такая уверенность?

Глаза Дина мгновенно затопились чернотой.

— Я знаю ход её мыслей.

Он приблизился к вещевой сумке и нашарил в ней миниатюрный ножик.

Сэм невольно отшатнулся назад, когда понял, что брат задумал.

Без лишних разговоров и колебаний Дин полоснул лезвием поперёк своего запястья, при этом съедая расстояние между собой и братом.

Сэм не находил сил оторвать взгляд от наливных рубиновых капель, быстро выступающих на глубоко рассечённой коже.

— Дин, что за опрометчивость? — чудом ровным голосом проговорил Сэм, душа в себе порыв схватить руку брата и припасть зубами к порезу.

— Ты убил Аластара. Те демоны, кто до сих не увидел в тебе угрозу, осознают её теперь. Они придут за тобой, и когда это случится, тебе надо быть готовым. Ты должен быть таким же сильным, каким был сегодня. И поддерживать в себе эту силу постоянно. Лишь так мы сможем продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы добраться до белоглазой сучки. — Дин поднёс свежий разрез ко рту Сэма.

Тот зажмурился, изо всех сил заставляя себя не думать о крови, но без толку. С ума сводящий аромат проворно скользнул в носовые пазухи и мгновенно лишил рассудка. Как же он жаждал этого, как отчаянно в этом _нуждался._ Голова склонилась вперёд и губы алчно припали к сочащейся ране.

 

***

  
Кровь всегда обессмысливала течение времени. Сэм никогда не мог знать, как долго Руби будет давать ему пить у себя, прежде чем мягко отнять у него руку. Он ожидал, что Дин поступит аналогичным образом, но этого так и не произошло. Проблеск сознания рассеял блаженную затуманенность в голове, и Сэм задался вопросом, почему же Дин до сих пор не остановил его. Он по собственной воле принудил себя оторваться от желанного источника и возвёл к брату вопросительный взгляд.

— Твоя кровь... отличается. Более сильная.

— Хах, — усмехнулся Дин. — И это я ещё себя считал фиговым демоном.

Сэм заглянул в Диновы почерневшие глаза, и внезапно до него кое-что дошло:

— Ты ничем не одержим. Это твоя душа, твоё тело, твоя _кровь._

— Да брось заливать, — отмахнулся Дин, ладонью под затылком брата направляя его вновь припасть ртом к порезу.

Время вновь утратило свой ход.

Немного погодя, когда приток крови приостановился, Сэм распознал слова, пробивающиеся словно сквозь вату в ушах:

— Вот так. Высосал всё до капли.

Сэм оторвался от чужой руки и заморгал, пытаясь привыкнуть глазами к освещению в номере. Всё вокруг казалось таким ярким, цвета слишком насыщенными и богатыми, чтобы быть реальными.

Дин поднялся на ноги и направился к раковине. Несколько секунд шумела вода, затем он возвратился к столу.

— Не переживай, к следующему разу у меня для тебя будет побольше. — Он протянул Сэму смоченное полотенце. — Приведи себя в порядок и поспи.

Сэм ответил лишь склоном головы. Принял влажную ткань и встал на ноги. Сердечный ритм по-прежнему отстукивал вдвое чаще нормального. Кровь привычным ощущением ревела в жилах, и в первое мгновение при смене положения в голову хлынуло краткосрочное головокружение, но в остальном Сэм чувствовал себя просто великолепно: сейчас его тело напиталось такой силой — куда большей в сравнении с той, что он чувствовал, убивая Аластара. Он подступил к зеркалу и припал взглядом к своему отражению. Лицо расписывали мазки крови, шею вдоль исполосовывали подсохшие алые дорожки.

— Способен ли ты рассмотреть, как выглядишь? Как ты выглядишь _на самом деле?_ — спросил Дин, приблизившись к нему со спины.

Сэм чуть опустил голову, немного смущённый.

Дин устроил подбородок на его плече, перехватывая взгляд в отражении.

— Попробуй считать меня. Прямо сейчас. Ты должен увидеть.

— Я не знаю, как-...

— Научишься. Она правда нихрена тебе не объясняла?

Сэм опустил ресницы и сконцентрировался на Дине. Обернул свой разум вокруг него настолько аккуратно, насколько возможно, и _всмотрелся._

Когда он вновь открыл глаза, перед ним был его брат — такой же, как и обычно, однако теперь под внешним обликом проглядывался другой образ. Это всё ещё его Дин, но мягкая улыбка изломана в недоброй усмешке, а зелень глаз полностью пожрали чернильная тьма и обещание боли.

Сэм перевёл взгляд на собственное лицо — и ахнул. Подсохшие мазки крови никуда не исчезли, однако его кожа будто светилась изнутри. Подняв свою руку, он увидел жидкий огонь, мчащийся по венам, разносящийся по всем уголкам тела. Глаза в отражении походили на два миниатюрных солнца, и всё его существо источало практически осязаемые волны могущества.

— Таким они увидят тебя. Это причина, почему ты должен быть в тонусе. Думаешь, кто-то из этих бесхребетных выродков посмеет показать зубы такому, как ты?

Взор Сэма блуждал, задержавшись на руке Дина, покоившейся на его плече. Пальцы на ней были по-прежнему вымазаны в крови.

## Примечание к части

http://img12.deviantart.net/a80d/i/2011/322/2/8/blood_buzz_by_quickreaver-d4gm14h.jpg

 

## ЧАСТЬ II

Несколько часов спустя Сэм проснулся под аромат жареных яиц и сосисок. Он растерянно проморгался и, не вставая, перевернулся в направлении звука сминаемого бумажного пакета.

Дин послал ему улыбку, ставя на стол сумку из супермаркета.

— Утра, солнышко. Я добыл завтрак. — Он вновь двинулся к выходу, бросив напоследок: — Сейчас принесу остальное.

Сэм пару мгновений бездумно глядел на дверь, пока заработавший желудок настойчиво не потребовал внимания. Он с трудом мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз толком ел. Подобравшись к столу, где на большой тарелке парилась аппетитно пахнущая еда, он засунул одно из яиц в сэндвич и сделал жадный откус.

Дверь распахнулась от пинка, и раздалось восклицание:

— Эй! Это моё.

— Здесь же четыре штуки!

— Ну да, это всё мне! Плюс к тому, ты портишь себе аппетит.

Дин освободил руки, бросив большущий мешок на свою кровать. Тот завозился, и до слуха Сэма донеслось задушенное мычание. От неожиданности он уронил бутерброд и подскочил со стула, отчего тот с грохотом опрокинулся на бок.

— Какого чёрта?

— Чего? Тебе я тоже завтрак принёс.

— Ты... Дин, где ты сцапал этого парня? — глаза широко распахнуты в настороженности. — Я не собираюсь питаться случайными одержимыми!

Дин осклабился.

— Не сомневаюсь, ведь я тебя знаю, а потому... принёс того, с кем у тебя точно проблем не возникнет. — Дин рывком приподнял мешок, перетащил к изножью кровати, заставив пленника принять сидячее положение, и расслабил завязки. Опрокинул мешок обратно, и из открытой горловины показались голова и плечи мужчины. Его рот был занят кляпом, а чёрные глаза свирепо метали в Дина молнии.

— Познакомься с Билли Колвером — дважды приговорённым к пожизненному за убийство четверых людей. Будучи демоном, он убил куда больше. Билли сбежал из государственной тюрьмы Вайоминга три дня назад. Недалеко ушёл — спасибо нашим здешним друзьям.

Сэм в несколько шагов приблизился к Дину, становясь рядом, и уставился на мужчину, кто в свою очередь обратил к нему свои смоляные глаза. Всего за несколько мгновений гнев в выражении его лица сменился ужасом.

— Тебе нужна сноровка, Сэм, и я знаю, что ты упрёшься делать это со мной. Если сможешь прочитать его — увидишь, что ещё можно с ним сделать. — Дин плюхнулся на стул и принялся распихивать яйца между половинок сэндвичей. — Давай, осуши его.

Сэм подобрал опрокинутый собой стул и установил его перед кроватью, чтобы сесть напротив демона. Заглянул тому в глаза, чтобы ощутить разобщение между самим демоном и личностью Билли Колвера. Оба они были в сознании и одинаково в ужасе. Сэм оттеснил демона немного в сторону, подавляя его волю до тех пор, пока тот не заткнулся, и сфокусировался на Билли. Бледно-голубые глаза того были шокированно вытаращены. Сэм пристально вглядывался в него и начал по ниточке вытягивать чужие мысли. Билли дрожал, когда как Сэм просматривал его воспоминания словно видеозапись на проигрывателе. Три минуты спустя из носа Билли начала струиться кровь. Сэм откинулся на спинку стула, вновь отдавая демону власть над чужим телом. С полминуты что-то обдумав, младший Винчестер обернулся, обращаясь к брату:

— Не четверых людей он убил. Шестерых. В том числе двоих детей.

На это Дин фыркнул и отпил кофе, прежде чем ответить:

— Говорил же. — Он бросил взгляд на Билли и добавил: — Кажется, ты взорвал ему мозг.

Сэм помрачнел.

— Мне нужно больше практики.

— Вот-вот. И ты должен питаться трижды в день.

Сэм поднялся на ноги и отправился к вещевой сумке. Нарыл в ней нож и с ним вернулся обратно на стул напротив кровати. Пара чернот вновь впилась в него, и он услышал, как демон что-то бубнил сквозь тряпку во рту. Сэм подцепил ткань, перерезая её на совесть заточенным лезвием, и после приказал:

— Говори.

На краткий миг демонские глаза нервно метнулись к оружию в чужой руке.

— Я расскажу всё что захочешь, идёт?

— А куда ты денешься, — со смешком бросил Дин из-за стола.

— Что я хочу знать? — обратился Сэм к демону, чуть склонившись вперёд.

— Лилит. Это всё она.

Губы Сэма двинулись в улыбке.

— Знаешь, где её искать?

— Я знаю, где она была. Может быть, её там уже нет, но-...

— И какая мне с этого польза? — сказал Сэм и чуть надавил самым кончиком ножа. В ямке под горлом Билли появилась ранка, и первая навернувшаяся капля крови медленно поползла по опасной стали. Они приковала к себе взгляд Сэма, и он услышал, как в собственном горле родился низкий, рычащий звук. Внутри тут же вспыхнул закономерный порыв вонзить клинок глубже, но ещё было не время: сперва он должен немного попрактиковаться.

— Она была в Долине Смерти-...

Позади них раздался смех Дина:

— Да брось. Хоть бы попытался прикинуться, будто не брешешь.

— Я не лгу! Она взламывала печать-...

Сэм отнял нож от чужой шеи и поднял веки. Мечтания об алых каплях, стекающих по горлу Билли, надо было немедля пресечь и сосредоточиться на основной задаче. Он пригнулся к пленнику, создав ментальное поле вокруг демона, и заглянул внутрь него.

— Говори, где она.

— Была в Долине Смерти-...— начал было демон, но перебился вскриком.

— Где она _теперь?_ — Сэм предупреждающе понизил голос. Он перебирал мысли демона, но не находил ничего полезного. Этот даже вовсе не встречался с Лилит. Демон вновь повторил, что Лилит появлялась в Долине Смерти и унесла ноги из Калифорнии несколькими минутами позже. Сэм выдохнул и вынырнул из чужого сознания.

— Я-...я не знаю, — лихорадочно пробормотал демон. — Я бы рассказал, если бы мог. Прошу... если вы меня отпустите, я могу выследить её. Я найду её для вас. Я могу помочь вам.

Сэм усмехнулся:

— Тут ты прав. — Он мгновенным движением резанул по ярёмной вене, выпустив на волю тугой поток горячей крови, и припал к ране ртом. Кровь хлынула на язык, и на какое-то время Сэм потерял связь с реальностью в ощущении невероятного блаженства и силы.

— Вхо-хо! Прирождённый убийца! — воскликнул Дин несколько минут спустя.

Сэм медленно отстранился и обратил лицо к брату. Огонь слизывал застиранные занавески, как насыпь сахарной пудры, уже перекинувшись на стену.

— Это... я?

Дин подтвердил кивком, расщедрившись зубастой улыбкой, в то же время начав сбивать курткой подобравшееся к нему пламя.

— Я горжусь тобой, Сэмми, действительно горжусь. Только постарайся мимоходом не поджигать всё вокруг, окей?

— Принесу воды, — сказал Сэм, вставая. Он бросил взор на Билли — струйки крови продолжали сбегать по его шее.

— Неа, сам справлюсь. Заканчивай с едой. Ты только — сфокусируйся на демоне — пожалуйста.

Сэм ответил лишь кивком, падая обратно на стул. Он вновь приник к сочащемуся порезу, делая крупные глотки. Теперь концентрация позволяла обнаружить внутренний ужас только демона. Билли уже давно не стало. Сэм не был уверен, в какой конкретно момент это случилось, но не сомневался, что от его руки. Он даже и не заметил, как тот умирает.

Демон предпринял последнюю отчаянную попытку к сопротивлению, не давшую ровно ничего, и Сэм отрезал демону возможность выйти из этого тела. Тот оказался узником плоти, над которой у него больше не было власти. Его усилием воли удерживали в таком положении, словно под прицелом.

Сэм вновь ощутил внутри нарастание силы и аккуратно направил её на демона. Ментально нащупывая остатки крови в почти что выжатом теле, он заставлял её подниматься вверх и выходить через порез на шее. Когда последний глоток был выпит, достаточно было всего-то лёгкого нажатия на жалко трепыхающийся сгусток демонской сущности. Её мигом рассеяло в ничто вместе с бренным вместилищем. Сэм утёр губы тыльной стороной ладони и посмотрел на кучу пепла у своих ног.

Дин с довольным видом прошёлся по комнате и остановился рядом с братом.

— Это было чертовски круто. Сейчас притащу пылесос.

 

***

  
Дин вырулил Импалу на обочину дороги, остановил и вышел. Прогулялся чуть вдаль по необработанному полю и посмотрел вниз, когда под подошвами захрустело. Оказалось — тропинка, выстланная ломкой сухой травой. Дин шёл по ней с мыслью, что трава выглядит словно выпаленной. Спустя несколько шагов он остановился.

— Что ты тут делаешь, Сэм? — заговорил он, коснувшись плеча брата.

Тот обратил к нему взгляд и улыбнулся.

— Я могу их видеть. Узнать, где они побывали.

— Кто «они»? — Дин осмотрелся, но не нашёл ничего, кроме травы, устилающей всё вокруг. Солнце ярко полыхало прямо над головой, что даже тёмные очки не особенно-то спасали. — Как ты вообще тут оказался? Не вижу другую машину. Я даже не слышал, как ты ушёл. Отлучился отлить, а как вернулся — тебя уже нет.

— _Винсент_ — демон, вселившийся в Билли Колвера. Я прочёл это в его разуме. — Сэм обернулся и указал вдаль. — Пересекая Роулинс, он встретил группу других демонов. Я могу увидеть, где они были до этого и куда направились. Они оставляют после себя тончайшие следы энергии. Навроде ниток, осыпающихся на дорогу позади них. И мне кажется, что я могу... протянуть руку и буквально схватить их.

Дин состроил удивлённое лицо.

— Думаешь, справишься?

Сэм покачал головой.

— Не всех сразу — пока что нет, но уже скоро. — Сэм простёр руку в направлении Импалы. — Кроме того, прямо сейчас я бы хотел пообщаться с одним конкретным демоном.

 

***

  
Когда Руби увидела Сэма и Дина, глаза её остекленели.

— Как я тут оказалась? Ты... _призвал_ меня?

— Что такое, сучка? В неудачное время попалась? — с неприкрытой издёвкой произнёс Дин, сверля демоншу взглядом. Он оттолкнулся от стены и подобрался ближе к Сэму.

— Дин, какого чёрта с тобой случилось? — спросила Руби, сглотнув.

— Я подумал, что пришло время сменить карьеру, — ответил Дин, и глаза его почернели.

Руби повернулась к младшему из братьев, но не рискнула заглянуть тому в глаза. Вместо этого протянула ему руку.

Сэм мягко рассмеялся.

— Знаешь, хочу сказать, я ожидал какого-нибудь ответного жеста за устранение Аластара. Открытку, фруктовую корзинку или, ну не знаю, хоть один чёртов телефонный звонок, но — ничего? Как неблагодарно. Заставляет думать, что тебе всё равно.

— Сэм, я-...— Руби запнулась. Она наконец решилась поднять на него глаза — и тут же уронила обратно. — Ты сразил Аластара — ты ведь знаешь, насколько я тебе благодарна — но меня прижала Лилит.

— Правда? — сказал Сэм, не веря ей ни на грамм.

— Ну конечно! — воскликнула Руби, но её голос почти срывался от наливающейся паники. Она насилу подняла взгляд. — Что мне было делать?!

— Это именно то, о чём я хотел знать, — ответил Сэм. Он легко щёлкнул двумя пальцами — и девушку отбросило спиной в стену.

Руби зависла, приподнятая над полом и пришпиленная к месту незримой силой, и таращилась на братьев глазами, переполненными яростью и ужасом.

— Да что с тобой такое? — завизжала она.

Сэм сделал несколько шагов в её сторону и чуть накренился вперёд. Протащил её ещё немного вверх, чтоб их лица оказались на одном уровне. Затем заставил её повернуть голову и посмотреть себе в глаза.

Руби судорожно вздохнула и задрожала.

Тем временем Дин крутанулся на месте и прошёлся до своей койки, чтобы взяться за бутылку из-под виски, оставленную рядом на тумбочке.

— С-...Сэм, — спотыкаясь, пролепетала Руби.

Младший Винчестер печально посмотрел на неё и приложил пальцы к её губам.

— Больше ни слова. Ты и так поведаешь мне всё, что нужно. — Он сместил пальцы на её скулу и вторгся в чужую память.

Вернувшийся к ним Дин опустился подле Руби на колени и принялся аккуратно кромсать её джинсы от выступа бедренной кости. Отогнул лоскут денима книзу, оголив участок кожи, и надрезал бедренную артерию, подставив горлышко бутылки под струю.

— Не отвлекайся на меня. Вижу, что ты занят. Просто хочу убедиться, что ничего полезного не пропадёт даром.

Руби будто даже не заметила махинаций Дина. Её застывший взгляд был примагничен к младшему из Винчестеров.

Тот тем временем с особой тщательностью перебирал мысли Руби: одну за другой. Она лгала ему: всё время и практически на каждом шагу. Никто не удерживал её в Аду силой — она была свободна. Она прислуживала Лилит, кто в свою очередь делала всё, чтобы освободить своего Бога. Всё, что Руби говорила, все её действия — всё было во имя Люцифера. Она должна была проследить, чтобы Сэм убил Лилит, тем самым освободив Дьявола из его многовекового заточения.

По правде говоря, Сэм не был страшно поражён её предательством. Когда он перенёс её в их номер, она пришла в чистейший ужас, что о многом говорило. В первое мгновение его переполняло больше огорчение, нежели гнев.

Все её воспоминания высвободились наружу, и теперь Сэм переживал те повторно: их первый поцелуй, первый секс. Будучи с ней, ему не надо было сдерживать себя: беспокоиться о том, причиняет ли он ей боль, не слишком ли далеко заходит. Руби никогда его не ограничивала, даже не намекала быть сдержаннее, вне зависимости от того, насколько груб он бывал временами: толкая, сжимая, оставляя укусы.

Однажды ночью, когда Сэм просто-напросто утратил рассудок во злости и отвращении к самому себе, он сомкнул зубы на чужой плоти с такой силой, что прокусил кожу насквозь, и как только первая капля крови попала на его язык, он ощутил внутреннее равновесие. Впервые за несколько месяцев. Головная боль от череды неудачных попыток по изгнанию демонов отступила, не оставив и упоминания о своём присутствии. Больно больше не было. В тот момент ему следовало разойтись с ней, надо было оторваться, пока он окончательно не распробовал этот железный вкус. Но ему было так _хорошо_ , как никогда в жизни.

Её кровь избавила от боли и дала выход его силе. Так много лет Сэм прятал и давил её в себе, но теперь это стремительно возродилось в нём: давая сознанию полную ясность, обостряя ощущения, придавая небывалую мощь. Он познал _такую силу,_ что слабость теперь причиняла страдания.

Воспоминание о её крови прицепом вытянуло наружу воспоминание о первом укусе. _Это_ был тот самый момент, первый важный шаг, к которому Руби стремилась. Пусть даже в остальном всё полетело бы к чертям — поймай Сэм её на лжи, убей он её — ничто не имело бы значения, ведь он уже отведал её крови. Неважно, что случилось бы дальше, ведь точка невозврата уже преодолена. Он мог бы бороться, сопротивляться себе сколько угодно — эта _потребность_ в нём никогда не исчезнет. Азазель внедрил в Сэма зерно, а Руби его взрастила. Она это осознавала, беря Сэма за руку, чувствовала, как он раз от раза всё больше напивается силой.

В ночь, когда он отправился на расправу с Аластаром, она впервые заставила его остановиться. Он мёртвой хваткой вцепился в её запястье — жест, не допускающий никакого сопротивления. Тогда он испил куда больше необходимого для предстоящей схватки, и какая-то часть Руби даже хотела позволить ему выпить всё до капли, чтобы посмотреть насколько могущественным Сэм станет в этом случае. Но идея эта представляла немалую опасность. Нельзя было допустить потерю управления: только не в такой близости к финалу. Утратив контроль над ситуацией, она лишилась бы и доверия Сэма тоже... Как и его самого.

Сэм никогда не признался бы, но некоторая часть его испытывала к Руби определённые чувства. Она демон, и умом-то он прекрасно понимал, что стался бы наивным дураком, допусти он хоть на минуту, что у них могло бы что-то сложиться как у обычных людей. С другой стороны, он так же понимал, что она _заботится_ о нём. При всех своих кознях, она верила, что в конце концов Сэм поймёт, ради чего всё это, и ещё будет ей благодарен.

Её сведения о Лилит были досадно скудными. Та намеренно посвящала её в свои планы по минимуму, очевидно, предвидя вероятность, что произойдёт нечто подобное. Теперь ясно, почему Руби даже не заикалась о возможности для Сэма читать мысли. То был непозволительный риск. Более того, он слишком опасался перейти грань человечности, став чем-то большим, чем оружие против демонов. Сэм тяжело вздохнул и убрал руку от лица Руби. Опустил взгляд к Дину, который к тому моменту уже закончил наполнять вторую бутылку.

— Мне посторониться?

Сэм качнул головой.

— Пожалуй. — Он склонился вперёд, прислонившись лбом ко лбу Руби и прошептал: — Прощай.

Глаза демонши горели бело-золотым свечением, пока её сжигало изнутри и снаружи. Рука Сэма не дрогнула, когда кожа Руби начала тлеть расползающимися пятнами и осыпаться пеплом. Он в последний раз прижался поцелуем к обуглившимся губам — и девушка рассыпалась прахом.

В самое последнее мгновение жизни Руби впервые за свою многовековую не-жизнь ощутила столь всеобъемлющее спокойствие и умиротворение. Сила Сэма очищающим огнём пробиралась в каждый уголок её души. Боли больше не было: быть может оттого, что он не желал этого для неё... Хотя, возможно, ей только хотелось так считать. В любом случае, не было пределов её гордости, ведь она продержалась так долго ради своей миссии. Под её эгидой Сэм добился невероятных успехов, и более не сопротивлялся тому, кем являлся — кем закономерно должен был стать. А всего, чего хотела она, так это находиться рядом, чтобы своими глазами видеть его превращение. Подсознательно она всегда знала, что не переживёт это становление. Её цель — на алтарь которой она добровольно возложила собственную жизнь — важностью, священностью своей затмевала чувство самосохранения. Когда губы Сэма прикоснулись к её, глаза Руби, распахнутые широко и горящие как солнца, глядели на Сэма в последний раз и видели _Люцифера._

 

***

  
— Люцифер? Серьёзно, что ли? — уже не впервые спросил Дин.

Сэм кивнул.

— Убив Лилит, мы освободим Люцифера?

— Не совсем. Если она взломает шестьдесят пять печатей — и после мы убьём её, тогда Люцифер освободится. — Сэм поднялся. — Что означает, мы должны убить её сейчас.

Дин задумчиво покачал головой.

— Мы отыщем сучку и грохнем её прежде, чем она довершит начатое. — Он прошёлся до кровати и подцепил вещмешок, собираясь в дорогу.

Вдруг Сэм развернулся лицом к двери, сузив глаза и подобравшись.

— У нас гости.

Входная дверь с треском отворилась, и в номер вломились два демона.

— Доставка на дом! — радостно бросил Дин, и дверь захлопнулась.

Тот, что высокий и тощий, злобно сверкнул взглядом на старшего Винчестера и заговорил:

— Вот оно что. Вы здорово нам подгадили, убрав Руби, однако... от этого цена за ваши головы только _возросла._

— В самом деле? — отозвался Сэм и взмахом руки швырнул демонов через всю комнату, пригвоздив к стене. — Дин, почему бы тебе не загрузить вещи в багажник. Я сам здесь управлюсь.

— Звучит как план, Сэмми, — ответил Дин и продолжил набивать сумку.

Сэм на несколько шагов приблизился к демонам.

— Ваши вместилища мертвы. Грустная новость: для вас, прежде всего. — Он медленно переводил взгляд с одного на другого. — Где Лилит?

— Южнее отсюда, — ответил один из демонов, к которому Сэм стоял ближе. — Возможно, в Нью-Мексико.

— Возможно? — переспросил Сэм, шагая к тому ещё ближе и опуская ладонь на его плечо. — Хотелось бы большей определённости.

Демон взвыл от боли, когда чужая сила вонзила в него зубы.

— Он не знает. _Мы_ не знаем! — в неистовстве воскликнул второй. — Мы только слышали, что она была в Калифорнии и собиралась на восток, но держалась ближе к югу. Это всё, что нам известно. Клянусь.

— Хм-м, — задумчиво протянул Сэм и вздохнул: — Не густо. Что ж, полагаю, мы на этом мы закончили. Но чтобы убедиться, я на всякий случай покопаюсь в ваших головах. Не волнуйтесь: вы этого даже не почувствуете.

Демон вновь разразился хрипящим стоном. Сэм склонился к его горлу и начал пить.

Дверь отворилась и захлопнулась вновь, когда Дин ушёл к машине с двумя нагруженными дорожными сумками.

Высасывая кровь, Сэм в то же время методично пробирался сквозь мысли демона. Тот пребывал в первобытном ужасе, он не хотел умирать, и он вправду ничего больше не знал о Лилит. Всей информацией он располагал благодаря другим демонам, некоторые из которых были приближёнными Лилит.

Хорошо было бы отыскать кого-то из её ближайшего окружения. Не просто получить максимальные сведения о ней, но также выяснить, насколько она сильна. Сэм не сомневался, что ему достанет сил сразиться с ней и победить. Очевидно, сейчас он куда более, более для неё опасен, чем при последней встрече с Аластаром. Его сила не возросла, но расширились возможности. Теперь он мог чувствовать демонов. Нутром осознавал их присутствие на мили и мили вокруг.

Осушив одного демона, Сэм тут же взялся взялся за другого, открыв своему разуму возможность расширить радиус обнаружения демонической энергии. Он мог обнаружить столь многих из них — невидимые следы их присутствия по территории всего штата и даже за его пределами. Скоро, уже совсем скоро, он добьётся желаемого — обнаружит её — и тогда крайне важно, чтобы ему достало сил справиться с ней. Его новая способность — это обоюдоострый меч, ведь теперь Лилит также чувствует его, а следовательно, знает, что он уже идёт за ней.

Новый накат мощи был поэтично сравним с поднявшейся на дыбы разрушительной океанской волной. Одинокая лампочка на потолке разлетелась брызгами стекла, а где-то вне поля видимости раздался грохот разорвавшейся трубы.

Второй демон в мгновение ока превратился в пустышку, и, допив, Сэм не сдержал смеха от переполнявшего его удовольствия. Под эйфорией и ощущением могущества он почти и не удивился, когда, чуть протрезвев, увидел, что стало с комнатой. Напротив, было бы странно, окажись всё в целости.

 

Дин наградил брата лучезарной улыбкой, когда тот занял своё место в Импале.

— Надо убираться. Сейчас тут будет жарковато.

— Понял.

Они сразу тронулись. Провожающее их спины солнце уходило за горизонт, по пути примешивая синеву к закатно-багряному тону неба, обретающему постепенно фиолетовый оттенок ночи.

 

***

  
— Сэм, нет. Ни за что не брошу здесь мою детку.

Сэм вздохнул, но нежно улыбнулся Дину.

— Ладно. Тормози. А знаешь... наверное, будет лучше, если ты подождёшь меня здесь. Я не уверен, буду ли в состоянии-...

— Ничего подобного. Пойдём только вместе. — Дин срулил с дороги и дал по тормозам. — Так что, мы вот просто возьмём и войдём туда?

— Нет, — ответил Сэм и без лишних разъяснений опустил руку на плечо брата.

Всё заволокло тьмой, и Дин ощутил, как самого его _тащит_ куда-то. А когда способность видеть возвратилась, он обнаружил себя в главном блоке государственной тюрьмы Вайоминга. Трое надзирателей валялись без сознания.

Все заключённые как один таращились на внезапных гостей, некоторые что-то выкрикивали или присвистывали.

— Тишина, — чётко приказал Сэм, устраиваясь на стуле в центре зала. Все присутствующие тут же замолкли и даже шевелиться перестали. Они застыли: в сознании, но совершенно без движения.

— _Ты что делаешь, Сэм?_ — прошептал Дин.

Сэм не ответил. Лишь опустил веки, сделал глубокий вдох и в следующие пару минут походил на неживое изваяние.

Когда Дин уже начал терять терпение, Сэм открыл глаза. С дюжину камер отворились.

— Вас судили и признали невиновными. Уходите. Выходы свободны. Никто вас не остановит.

Брови Дина удивлённо взмыли вверх, но он ничего не предпринял, когда поблизости от него один из заключённых очнулся от ступора и в испуге бросился наутёк через открытую дверь основного блока. Недолго думая, другие освобождённые последовали его примеру.

Сэм поднялся на ноги и обвёл взглядом остальные камеры. Здесь осталось по крайней мере с четыре десятка заключённых. Он повернулся к Дину, обращаясь к нему:

— Тебе лучше отойти подальше.

Резонно, подумал Дин и сделал несколько шагов назад.

Сэм поднял вверх одну руку, ладонью обращённой к потолку. Пару мгновений спустя помещение наполнил глубокий урчащий гул. Сэм развернул ладонь вниз и сжал в кулак, и пространство мгновенно затопил чёрный демонический дым.

Несколько минут спустя Дин уже ничего дальше своего носа вокруг не видел, объятый облаком непроглядной тьмы и мощнейшей энергетики. Спустя некоторое время дым рассеялся, открывая полчище чёрных глаз, уставившихся на него. Все до единого заключённые были одержимы. Камеры оказались не заперты, однако демоны оставались на местах, выжидали.

Сэм медленно развернулся и оглядел их всех. Вытянул руку в сторону камер и поманил. Один из демонов вышел к нему, остановился напротив и упал на колени. Сэм в мгновение свернул ему шею, наблюдая, как под неестественным углом выкручиваются позвонки. Он вздёрнул демона на ноги и впился в горло, высасывая кровь и воспоминания.

Дин наблюдал, как брат разделался с пятью черноглазыми, с десятью. Казалось, быстрее уже просто некуда, но Сэм всё ускорялся и ускорялся. Дин в течение нескольких минут смотрел за всем этим и не мог понять, как это физически возможно. Жидкость ведь должна куда-то деваться... ведь так? Сэм едва ли делал перерыв, прежде чем свернуть очередную шею, потушить ещё один открытый смерти взгляд. Лампы на высоком потолке мерцали вразнобой и погасали одна за другой. Вопреки этому в помещении не делалось хоть на секунду мрачнее — напротив, из-за действий Сэма там становилось только ярче, и вскоре Дин не выдержал и отвернулся. Даже сквозь зажмуренные веки свечение жгло ему глаза не легче солнца. Оттого потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы понять, что Сэм сжалился над ним. Когда Дин повернулся обратно, то увидел всего лишь своего младшего брата: своего долговязого, немного взлохмаченного Сэмми. Он мог бы весьма убедительно походить на обычного человека, если бы не все те демоны, кого он пожрал.

Где-то на пятнадцатом черноглазом Сэм, допив, испустил удовлетворённый гудящий стон, который прокатился по стенам, содрогнув них. И пробрал Дина до костей, заставив подобраться, настороженно вскинуть голову и подумать: а не отойти ли ему ещё подальше.

Когда в пустышку превратился уже двадцатый демон, Сэм остановился и выполнил несколько долгих, глубоких вздохов. С его последним выдохом стены внезапно начали осыпаться, а балки некоторых камер накалились до ярко-оранжевого свечения. Сэм обернулся к брату и сказал:

— Тебе надо уходить. Иди. _Сейчас же._

— Сэм-...

— **Сейчас же!** — рыкнул Сэм, выбрасывая руку в сторону брата.

Дин шлёпнулся на задницу прямо в кучу грязи. Он очутился на обочине дороги, всего в нескольких шагах от Импалы.

— Сукин сын! — выругался Дин, вставая с земли. Затем он сразу же предпринял попытку перенестись обратно в тюрьму — силился изо всех сил вспомнить это ощущение мгновенного перемещения сквозь пространство. Он делал это, когда сам был демоном, но проблема в том, что тогда он существовал свободным от плоти. Несколько сомнительных попыток ничего не дали, кроме головной боли, и Дин, плюнув на это дело, бросился вверх по дороге. Мчался со всех ног, но внезапно остановился как вкопанный, когда увидел, что здание тюрьмы наполняется белым светом, настолько ослепительным, что пришлось заслонить рукавом глаза.

## Примечание к части

http://pics.livejournal.com/monicawoe/pic/00089e8p  
http://pics.livejournal.com/monicawoe/pic/0008aszy/s640x480  
http://pics.livejournal.com/monicawoe/pic/0008bb1p/s640x480  
http://pics.livejournal.com/monicawoe/pic/00085gaw

 

## ЧАСТЬ III

В конце концов свечение стало ослабевать, пока не иссякло, и Дин остановился посреди пустынного неосвещённого шоссе, под ночным небом.

— Эй, Дин, — вдруг раздался голос за плечом.

Дин аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности и развернулся.

— Сэмми, на минуту ты заставил меня поволноваться... когда начал изображать сверхновую.

Сэм с невозмутимостью смотрел на брата, но ничего не отвечал.

— А по какому поводу светошоу?

— Я убил ангела.

— О как. — Дин прочистил горло. — Кто-то из знакомых? — В животе завертелся клубок уже знакомого тянущего ощущения, и Дин прикрыл глаза, призывая себя расслабиться. А когда вновь открыл, то обнаружил себя сидящим на водительском Импалы. Запустил руку в карман, нашаривая ключи, и завёл машину. — Весьма полезный трюк.

— Я научу тебя в свободное время. Позже — а сейчас тебе надо отправляться к Бобби.

— К Бобби? Секунду — что значит «мне надо» — а ты куда намылился?

— Я собираюсь найти и прикончить Лилит. А ты останешься с Бобби: защитишь его в случае чего.

— Ты что же, думаешь, он встретит меня с распростёртыми объятиями? Сэм, я _демон._ — Дин потемнел лицом, ощутив наплыв горького сожаления. Он больше не сможет вот так просто заглянуть к Бобби, как раньше.

— Ему и не надо знать, что ты поблизости. Просто присматривай за ним. Обе стороны приложат руку к тому, чтобы наступил Апокалипсис. И те, и другие попытаются мне помешать. И, чтобы отвлечь, захотят достать всех, кто мне дорог. Я знаю, что ты сможешь за себя постоять, но вот Бобби — нет.

— Так значит, ангелы-...

— Они желают освобождения Люцифера не меньше, чем Лилит, — усмехнулся Сэм. — Ангел, которого ко мне подослали, назвал меня поганью. — Сэм повернул голову к брату. Даже несмотря на ментальные щиты, Дин улавливал просачивающиеся наружу волны мощи. Глаза Сэма бликнули неярким желтовато-белым светом. — Он решил _уничтожить_ меня. Накрыл рукой мою голову и при помощи своей небесной силы попытался выжечь из меня душу. Но всё, что я почувствовал, это _щекотку._

— Ты завалил ангела, Сэм. Это... Я к тому — а другие демоны такое могут?

Сэма это развеселило.

— Нет. И давай ещё раз: я не демон. — Он нырнул рукой за пазуху, вынимая из внутреннего кармана своей куртки продолговатый стальной нож. — Ангельский клинок. Возьми. Это единственное оружие против демонов. Ну... кроме меня.

Дин бросил взгляд на глянцевый металл и кивнул.

— Спасибо. Что насчёт Лилит? Уверен, что готов с ней встретиться?

— Лилит, — повторил Сэм сквозь зубы. Дин ощутил, как градус в воздухе повысился. — Лилит попытается предложить мне сделку. Когда же я дам ей понять, насколько сильным стал, она будет на коленях ползать, умоляя о пощаде.

Дин по-прежнему нервничал по поводу того, что брат в одиночку полез на белоглазую, однако то была не единственная причина. Он хотел её страданий. Хотел присутствовать при этом, хотел, чтоб она сполна за всё заплатила, хотел увидеть, как она испустит дух.

Сэм нахмурился и добавил:

— Дин... Мне жаль. Знаю, я эгоист.

— О чём ты?

— Лилит. Ты жаждешь расплаты, я знаю. Ты хотел бы отрезать от неё по кусочку и наблюдать, как я медленно вытяну из неё жизнь. — Он встряхнул головой. — Ты имеешь на это полное право. Обещаю, я призову тебя сразу, как только повяжу её.

Дин даже не успел зафиксировать, как Сэм исчез. Доля секунды — и он уже один в машине, въезжает в Су-Фолс. Он покрутил регулятор на магнитоле и стал подпевать Зеппелинам.

 

***

  
Машину было решено оставить на обочине шоссе, поодаль от участка Бобби. Дин заглушил мотор и до места прошёлся пешком. По пути проскочила мысль: не подключить ли свои ментальные суперлокаторы, чтобы при случае заранее засечь потенциальную угрозу, но оказалось, что и выжидать не придётся. Троица черноглазых уже встречала его посреди захламлённого ярда.

Двое из демонов о чём-то препирались друг с другом, так что Дин взялся за третьего, втыкая нож Руби ему в глотку. В уме на краткий миг проскочило раздражение: какого чёрта он не подумал захватить из машины пару бутылок, чтобы слить подпитку для Сэма. Впрочем, у него же есть ещё две попытки.

Тем временем более крепкий из двух дерущихся демонов набросился на второго со спины, силой разжал ему челюсть, что-то забросил противнику в рот и после бросился наутёк. Интуиция и рефлексы сработали быстрее, чем пришло понимание происходящего: Дин отскочил в сторону, скрывшись за одной из покорёженных развалюх за мгновение до того, как раздался взрыв. Эти ребята явно не искали лёгких путей разделаться друг с другом. В любом случае, разнос весселя на куски гарантировал, что демон будет по крайней мере вынужден искать новое пристанище.

Чёрный дым покинул превратившееся в мочалку тело и исчез, слившись с ночной темнотой.

Дин уставился на оставшегося демона и заговорил:

— Что-то не поделили?

Демон оголил зубы в усмешке.

— Вроде того. Он нацелился убить Бобби Сингера. Я не мог этого допустить.

— С чего вдруг?

— Хотел доказать Сэму Винчестеру, что некоторые из нас могут послужить чем-то большим, чем в качестве еды.

Дин показательно вздёрнул брови.

— А как же Лилит?

— Лилит подчиняет запугиванием — потому что она сильнейшая из всех. Точнее, была до недавнего времени, — демон откровенно глумился. — Если имеешь голову на плечах, переходи в его команду хороших.

Дин рассмеялся.

— О, ну я-то и так в его команде. Это он прислал меня сюда на защиту Бобби.

Демон снова растянул рот в улыбке.

— Получается... ты его знаешь? Тогда, может, замолвишь за меня словечко?

— Без проблем, чувак, — хмыкнул Дин, представляя, как вспарывает демону горло, прежде чем бросить его к ногам Сэма.

Едва замершую тишину внезапно пронзил резкий вскрик ярости и триумфа, и оба вскинули головы вверх.

— Он нашёл её, — с благоговением произнёс демон.

— Попалась, — вторил Дин уже в пустоту: демон исчез. — Твою мать!

Он мысленно сжал в охапку всю свою концентрацию, чтобы попробовать перенестись к Сэму самостоятельно.

 

***

  
Когда Дин вновь открыл глаза, то увидел перед собой брата. Вернее, его ногу, свешенную с уступа скалы, на которой он сидел.

— Хэй, Сэм, — подал он голос, улыбнувшись брату снизу вверх.

Сэм повернул голову на голос и улыбнулся в ответ. Его рот был перемазан кровью, а глаза неугасно светились двумя миниатюрными солнцами.

— Дин. Не переживай, я только к закуске притронулся. — Он утёр губы ладонью. — Ну, возможно, чуть больше. Отхожу в сторону — развлекайся с ней, сколько хочешь. Она обездвижена и не сможет тебе навредить... — Сэм раскованно улыбнулся, обнажая ровный ряд зубов. — Но ты ни в чём себе не отказывай. Наслаждайся.

Дин покрутил головой в поисках Лилит, попутно оценивая незнакомую местность. Белоглазая нашлась лежащей в мелком водоёме. В десяти шагах от неё замерла группка демонов, в числе которых оказался и тот, с которым Дин только что встретился возле жилища Бобби. Их взгляды были устремлены в его сторону: на что-то у него по левому боку. Когда Дин обернулся, то увидел здоровенного льва, внимательно глядящего на него. От неожиданности он отскочил на фут и наконец-то сообразил, где находится. Из-за темноты Дин только сейчас увидел, что очутился в зоопарке. В львином загоне или вольере, или как там это называется. Сэм восседал на каменной пещере, а демонская аудитория теснилась вдоль забора. Лилит же без движения валялась в том, что, судя по всему, являлось водоёмом для питья.

Над ухом послышался мягкий смех Сэма.

— Они тебя не тронут, можешь не бояться. Они мне _обязаны_.

— Мне послышалось?

— _Ягнёнок полакомится львом, да убоится лев._ — Сэм простёр руку справа от себя, и ещё один лев подошёл к нему, останавливаясь рядом. Зверь всё это время находился на выступе вне поля зрения для стоящего внизу. Он ткнулся носом Сэму в ладонь и завалился рядом с ним на бок, устраивая тяжеловесную голову у него коленях. — Лилит попыталась сорвать очередную печать. Но мне _нравятся_ львы. Так что я помешал ей.

Дин обернулся и двинулся к Лилит, с опаской проходя мимо льва.

Вода, в которой демоница лежала, пузырилась и негромко шипела. Когда Дин подошёл вплотную, то уловил слабый всхлип. Устремил выразительный взгляд к брату, интересуясь:

— Святая вода? Я думал, с такой, как она, это не прокатит.

Сэм довольно хмыкнул.

— Так и есть. Но только если не я зарядил эту воду.

— В последнее время мы святостью не отличались.

На это Сэм засмеялся:

— Да уж, это точно. — Он взмахнул рукой — и земля рядом с местом, где лежала Лилит, загорелась.

В свете вспыхнувшего пламени взору Дина открылись пепельные контуры на земле.

— Это что... крылья?

Сэм ответил кивком.

— Всё, что осталось от ангелов.

— Твою ж. И скольких ты завалил?

— Двое пришли за Лилит, и после ещё трое — за мной.

Дин и понять-то ничего не успел — а Сэм в мгновение ока очутился рядом с ним и также опустил глаза к Лилит. Затем присел на корточки и протянул руку, чтобы провести пальцем по её щеке. На коже с лёгкостью образовалось рассечение, обведя который и собрав выступившую кровь, Сэм сунул палец в рот.

— Уверен, что дождёшься, пока я закончу, Сэмми? — зубасто улыбнулся Дин.

На то Сэм развеселился и, подавшись ближе к уху Дина, ответил:

— Уверен. Ангельская кровь на вкус куда лучше демонской. — Сэм возвратил взгляд к Лилит, и глаза его загорелись белым. — Какой удар по репутации Ада, не так ли, Лилит?

Демоница разродилась мученическим стоном и перевалилась на спину.

— Твой ход, — сказал Сэм и отступил на несколько шагов назад, давая Дину простор для действий.

Тот опустился на колени и вытянул нож Руби из-за пазухи. Медленно провёл кончиком лезвия вниз от шеи Лилит к груди. Когда нож достиг живота, Дин усилил нажим, начиная углубляться в плоть.

Между тем Сэм устроился неподалёку на одном из валунов. Тогда совсем ещё маленький львёнок, до этого момента таившийся в засаде на выступе скалы, спрыгнул вниз, без опаски подтрусил к Сэму и забрался к нему на ноги. Сэм, улыбаясь, принялся чесать детёныша за ушками, в то же время наблюдая за работой брата.

Лилит взвывала от боли всякий раз, когда Дин вспарывал её ножом снова и снова. Несколько минут спустя он остановился, откинулся назад, сев на пятки, и разочарованно выдохнул.

— Дин? — Сэм подорвался на ноги. Львёнок приземлился на лапки, раздражённо дёргая ушами.

Дин поднялся, и Лилит глубоко и шумно втянула воздух, когда боль прекратилась. Он подошёл к Сэму и опустил глаза на нож в своей руке.

Взгляд Сэма как магнитом притянуло к крови, каплями срывающейся с лезвия и исчезающей в траве, но он заставил себя посмотреть в лицо брату.

— Что такое?

— Аластар был прав. Я не умею держать себя в руках. Он очень многому меня научил, и проблем с фантазией у меня нет: я определённо знаю, чего хочу. Но в данном случае...

— Ох, и это всё? — Сэм благосклонно улыбнулся ему. — Да никаких проблем. — Он приблизился к Лилит, опустился рядом на колени и положил ладонь на её лоб. Та заорала: истошно, агонически — а занятое тело задрыгалось, словно от разряда током.

Дин зачарованно наблюдал за происходящим, в то время как Лилит всеми силами пыталась покинуть свой мясной костюм. Можно было заметить, как её сущность просачивалась вовне, но лишь ненамного: её почти сразу пинками заталкивали обратно.

Сэм выпрямился, обращаясь к брату:

— Давай. Теперь можешь взять её. — Он подхватил безвольную руку Лилит, поддерживая в воздухе. Дин глубоко рассёк её чуть выше запястья. Сэм приблизил рану ко рту и принялся пить. В тот момент, когда губы Сэма прислонились к её коже, Лилит дёрнулась в попытке высвободиться.

Дин покачал головой, но ласково улыбнулся Сэму, садясь лицом к лицу с ним. Он взирал на Лилит и _точно_ знал, куда пристроит лезвие в следующую очередь. Скользнул пальцами к области солнечного сплетения и дотронулся до чужой души, чтобы ощутить что-то похожее на щелчок — признак того, что обратный отсчёт для неё уже запущен. Его же душе, его _истинному_ «я» словно открылось второе дыхание; ощущения мгновенно обострились — и вот, он уже готов резать, терзать и рвать на куски. А сущность Лилит тем временем таяла. Ад вытравливает из души всю человечность, однако отними у демона его силу и — неважно, насколько он страшен, — ты обнаружишь человеческое начало, запертое глубоко, извращённое и безобразное, но до несерьёзного уязвимое. Целую вечность Лилит носила свою силу, словно броню, неприкосновенная практически для чего угодно. И вот сейчас эта сила по капле покидала её. Дину стало понятно, ради чего Сэм осушал её: чем больше Лилит ослабеет, тем легче Дину удастся до неё дотронуться. Дин приложился ухом к её груди, в то же время смыкая пальцы на её сердце, и поднял глаза на брата.

В это мгновение он подумал, что Сэм выглядит по-настоящему притягательно. Всё это время тот здорово экранировался, производя куда более скромное впечатление, в отличие от действительного. Но теперь Дин видел истину как она есть — и это нагнетало жути. Мощь Сэма была просто непомерна и необъятна — неистовое мерцание, нескончаемые переклики света и тьмы. Насколько Дин смог рассмотреть, воздействие этой силы простиралось во всех направлениях, затрагивая на своём пути каждое живое существо: завладевая его волей, покоряя. Глаза Сэма сияли столь ослепительно и столь завораживающе; они требовали беспрекословного подчинения и взамен обещали _экстаз, неистовство_ и _смерть._ Дин сморгнул — и видение исчезло. Должно быть, впечатление чётко отразилось на его лице, потому что Сэм послал ему понимающий взгляд. Лилит умрёт сегодня.

Но прежде... Дин отделит от неё по кусочку, высекая симфонию из криков.

 

***

  
Дальнейшие пару часов походили просто на сказку.

Сэм испил всю кровь до дна, в том числе вычистил подтёки, так и оставленные Дином без внимания. Скользнул кончиками пальцев по запёкшимся дорожкам — и те вдруг снова стали влажными и поползли по его пальцам, словно живые. Когда Сэм закончил, жилы Лилит ссохлись, лишившись всей жидкости до последней капли.

Для демона кровь не представляет жизненной важности, а значит, даже лишившись её, от боли он не избавляется. Дин знал наверняка, что вытачиваемые им вопли слушали даже в Аду.

Мягкие первые лучи рассвета приплыли с горизонта, витая в воздухе золотой пыльцой, невесомо оседающей на всё вокруг: фигуру Сэма, львов, самого Дина и нож в его руке, и всклокоченные светлые пряди волос, намотанные на его пальцы. Солнце постепенно становилось ярче, выхватывая из тьмы один за другим трупы, обложившие внешнюю границу вольера. Лилит позволила любопытным посетителям зоопарка понаблюдать за своей работой, прежде чем велеть своим прихвостням избавиться от свидетелей.

Сэм отдыхал на траве рядом с дремлющими львами и сам при этом походил на зверя, прикорнувшего после удачной охоты и сытной трапезы. Но в определённый момент его расслабленное лицо мгновенно сделалось сосредоточенным, и он сел.

— Время на исходе, Дин.

Старший обернулся к брату.

— Какого?

— Ангелы начали срывать печати.

— Сукины дети, — процедил Дин, вынимая пальцы из кучи лохмотьев, что теперь представляли из себя чужие внутренности.

Сэм приблизился к брату и присел с ним рядом, протягивая руку к лицу Лилит.

— Разумеется, они доберутся до пятьдесят восьмой печати, вот только что это изменит, ведь дальше они не продвинутся. Ведь так, Лилит? Каково это — понимать, что ты в проигрыше?

Лилит перевела воспалённые сухие глаза от Дина к Сэму и, разлепив губы, заговорила:

— До чего же ты похож на него. Ты принадлежишь ему с самого начала: ты был создан него... Всё чего вы добились, так это небольшой отсрочки неизбежного.

Сэм усмехнулся, и Лилит начала светиться изнутри. Её сущность и тело надрывались в последнем протяжном крике, прежде чем умолкнуть навсегда.

Всё закончилось в считанные секунды. Дин посмотрел на кучу пепла под своими ногами, затем обратил взгляд к брату.

— Спасибо, — с облегчением произнёс он, ощущая небывалый душевный подъём и удовлетворение оттого, что с белоглазой наконец-то покончено.

Сэм кивнул в ответ, довольный. В своей голове он слышал рёв Люцифера, бьющегося в бессильной ярости. И с лёгкостью затушил это пламя. Вокруг же установилась мягкая тишина, и Сэм, расслабленно вытянув ноги на траве, просто наслаждался умиротворённостью раннего утра на пару с братом.

Но спокойствие это было скоротечным.

Трёп десятков пар массивных крыльев, создающих закладывающий уши шум, разнёс идиллию в прах. Дин вскочил на ноги, настороженно крутя головой и сдерживая порыв зажать уши руками и пригнуться. Он так и знал, что ангелы захотят вмешаться. Даже не сомневался.

— Погань. Всё закончится здесь и сейчас, — холодно процедил один из ангелов. Его вессель был совсем юным: по виду даже куда моложе Сэма.

Младший Винчестер задумчиво склонил голову набок.

— Твоё лицо мне знакомо.

— Моё имя Михаил. И моё предназначение в том, чтобы уничтожить Люцифера и его сосуд. И, по правде говоря, мне неважно, в каком порядке.

— Я не к тебе обращался. — Сэм переключил внимание на вмиг взвившегося ангела, проникая в мысли его вместилища. — Хах. Ну кто бы мог подумать...

Дин пытливо уставился на брата. Тот почувствовал, ответил на взгляд, произнося:

— Он наш сводный брат.

У Михаила раздражённо дёрнулись плечи. Очевидно, он был неприятно удивлён и оскорблён, что его вессель считали без труда, да и к тому же, без его ведома.

— Брехня, — фыркнул Дин.

— На его месте должен быть _ты,_ Дин, — огрызнулся Михаил. — Но ты снова и по своей воле замарал свою душу, и поэтому я не могу больше воспользоваться твоим телом.

— Я по-прежнему утверждаю, что возможно очистить его, — вступил ангел, стоявший подле Михаила. — В случае неудачи он умрёт. Но если мы преуспеем, ты заполучишь свой истинный сосуд, брат.

— Тише, Рафаил.

— Двое архангелов, — произнёс Сэм, вскинув брови. Он сделал несколько шагов к Михаилу и глянул на него свысока. — Представляю, каковы вы на вкус.

Сталь блеснула в руке Михаила, и он замахнулся, метя младшему Винчестеру в горло.

Сэм разошёлся в улыбке, когда металл врезал по металлу: Дин отбил клинок архангела, прорычав:

— А ну отвали.

— Дерзкий кусок грязи! — взорвался Михаил и бросился вперёд.

Сэм выхватил клинок у него из руки. Металл в мгновения расплавился в его хватке, при виде чего Михаил поражённо отшатнулся.

— Без оружия, — сказал Сэм. — Покажи, на что ты _действительно_ способен.

Сбоку от Сэма нож его брата встретил атаку Рафаила. Краем сознания Дин ощутил, как что-то вокруг слабоуловимо изменилось. Потом понял: воздух вокруг его кожи сконцентрировался, образуя что-то навроде брони.

Сэм поднял ментальный щит, давая своей силе хлынуть наружу и облечь их обоих. Небеса озарило так ярко, как не сумело бы полуденное солнце. Несколько демонов, всё это время наблюдавших за происходившим в стороне, мгновенно разнесло в пыль. С дипломатией покончено: армия ангелов, прибывшая с Михаилом и Рафаилом, показала свои клинки.

Дин повернул голову к Сэму и широко улыбнулся:

— Будет весело.

## Примечание к части

http://pics.livejournal.com/monicawoe/pic/0008c35y/s640x480  
http://pics.livejournal.com/monicawoe/pic/0008h622/s640x480

 

 

 

11.04.2016


End file.
